In My Daughter's Eyes
by BeckyIsInsicure
Summary: Alexis sta togliendo le ultime cose da dentro degli scatoloni anonimi. La guardo appoggiato allo stipite della porta, sono stranamente silenzioso, mi accorgo solo ora di cosa sto perdendo, mia figlia se ne sta andando e io gli ultimi quattro anni li ho passati fuori casa invece di stare con lei. È bella, sta diventando una donna contro il mio consenso, li vedo i ragazzi e gli uomi


In my daughter's eyes I am a hero  
I am strong and wise and I know no fear  
But the truth is plain to see  
She was sent to rescue me  
I see who I wanna be  
In my daughter's eyes

Alexis sta togliendo le ultime cose da dentro degli scatoloni anonimi.

La guardo appoggiato allo stipite della porta, sono stranamente silenzioso, mi accorgo solo ora di cosa sto perdendo, mia figlia se ne sta andando e io gli ultimi quattro anni li ho passati fuori casa invece di stare con lei.

È bella, sta diventando una donna contro il mio consenso, li vedo i ragazzi e gli uomini voltarsi quando camminiamo insieme per strada, lei forse non se ne accorge ma io sì e ci sto male, anche se non dovrei. È la mia bambina.

I lavoretti fatti per la festa del papà sono appoggiati in ordine cronologico in una mensola dello studio, è troppo tempo che non porgo abbastanza attenzione a quei piccoli oggetti fatti con le sue piccole manine con tanta devozione. Ora che ci penso sul fondo dell'armadio dovrebbe esserci quella maglietta che mi ha fatto in prima elementare con la scritta "My Dad is an hero", devo vedere se riesco ancora ad entrarci, sono passati quindici anni.

«Come hai potuto vedere ci sono tutti i più moderni sistemi di comunicazione», dice voltandosi tenendo stretti al petto tre libri. «E poi tornerò a casa ogni volta che mi sarà possibile, tranquillo». Io sorrido annuendo, rimango fisso a guardarla mentre svuota l'ultimo scatolone.

È entusiasta di questa nuova avventura che le ha riservato la vita, si vede nel suo sorriso, nei suoi modi di comportarsi, sono felice che per una volta sia lei la bambina ed io l'adulto.

La devo salutare e non ci riesco, vorrei portarla di nuovo a casa con me ma non me lo permetterebbe.

«Hai tutto?». Annuisce. «I numeri di Esposito e Ryan li hai messi come chiamata rapida?». Annuisce. «Bene, per qualunque cosa chiamali, anche se so che non lo farai. Il mio ultimo romanzo te l'ho messo io nella borsa, non lo consegnerò a Gina fino al tuo consenso. Che cos'altro manca? Ah sì niente ragazzi in stanza, chiaro?». Annuisce sorridendo. «Beh neanche fuori, niente ragazzi in generale, niente alcol, niente droghe e... ma cosa sto dicendo, tu sei la ragazza più responsabile del pianeta, non hai bisogno di queste raccomandazioni».

«Ti voglio bene papà». Si avvicina e mi abbraccia, io sorrido.

«Anch'io Alexis, e grazie di essere stata così gentile nel dirmi "ora puoi andartene"». Ride, rido anch'io. «Ci sentiamo piccola».

Si siede sul letto, mentre io chiudo la porta alle mie spalle, sospiro appoggiandomi al muro, guardo la porta della stanza prima di allontanarmi, Kate mi sta aspettando in macchina con la radio accesa.

«Grazie di essere venuta», dico aprendo la portiera dalla parte del passeggero. «Mi sto sentendo morire».

«Sarei venuta lo stesso, anche se non me lo avessi chiesto, ti conosco». Appoggia la mano destra sulla mia gamba. «Questo è un piccolo lutto per te». Annuisco mentre mette in moto e il college e Alexis si allontanano dietro di noi.

Kate si ferma sotto il mio palazzo, mi guarda con compassione, cerca di prevedere la mia prossima mossa, cosa abbastanza impossibile da realizzare, perché neanche io so cosa farò una volta rientrato nel mio loft.

«Vengo su?», chiede io la guardo e annuisco, non mi va di stare solo questa prima notte senza Alexis. Ho già passato notti senza di lei, ma sapevo che sarebbe sempre tornata ora, ho paura di non vederla più.

Kate rimane in silenzio, forse sa che i miei pensieri sono già abbastanza rumorosi, tiene la mia mano sinistra stretta tra le sue lungo il corridoio che porta al mio appartamento.

È lei ad aprire la porta, mentre io sospiro per l'ennesima volta, entro in quella casa vuota, mi madre è chissà dove con chissà quale uomo, ho smesso di farmi domande sulle sue relazioni anni fa, non ricomincerò proprio oggi, e Alexis non c'è.

«Avresti dovuto vederla appena nata: era come una piccola zucca rugosa con i capelli arancioni, la sua schiena stava nel palmo della mia mano e i suoi occhi azzurri sembravano voler uscire da quella piccola testolina, ma per me era la cosa più bella dell'universo, tutte le cose che ritenevo importanti o stupende, davanti a lei persero qualsiasi significato. Esisteva solo lei per me». Kate sorride mentre ci sediamo sul divano. «Si dice che la prima cosa che fa una madre quando ha in braccio il suo bambino è annusarlo, anche gli animali lo fanno, pensavo che fosse una stupidaggine, invece fu la prima cosa che feci. Sentii il suo profumo, lo memorizzai nell'arco di pochi istanti e ora lo riconoscerei tra mille». Prendo le mani di Kate tra le mie e le ammiro, mentre lei appoggia la testa sulla mia spalla. «Le sue manine riuscivano appena ad avvolgere il mio pollice, ricordo che lo stringeva forte mentre le davo il biberon e si addormentava, poi io le baciavo dolcemente la fronte dopo averla messa nella culla. A dir il vero il bacio della buonanotte ho continuato a darglielo fino a ieri sera. A volte fingeva di dormire e aspettava in silenzio che io andassi da lei, non ho mai saltato una notte, non importa a che ora tornassi a casa, lei era sempre il mio ultimo pensiero prima di andare a dormire». Guardo Kate, sta sorridendo mentre accarezza senza accorgersene il mio braccio.

«Vai avanti, mi piace sentirti parlare di Alexis. Per un momento sembra che tu sia l'adulto e lei la bambina». Rido alla sua esclamazione, intreccio le mie dita con le sue.

«A tre anni Meredith ha insistito che andasse all'asilo, io ero contrario, potevo stare io a casa con lei, ma quello che diceva Meredith era legge e io non la contraddicevo per amore di Alexis. Pensavo che in questo modo avrei garantito a lei qualcosa di più simile possibile ad una famiglia. Così ogni mattina la accompagnavo all'asilo, lei era entusiasta di imparare, di giocare con altri bambini, mentre io restavo a guardarla fino a quando le maestre mi cacciavano. Alla festa del papà portò a casa un disegno che raffigurava noi due o almeno è quello che mi spiegò lei, perché sul foglio bianco c'erano degli scarabocchi di diverso colore. Dovevi vedere quanto era fiera di quel disegno, e quanto fossi io fiero di lei».

«Alexis non avrebbe potuto desiderare un padre migliore». Sorrido, mi chino su di lei e la bacio dolcemente sulle labbra. «Le hai dato tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno, hai messo sempre lei al primo piano e anche ora che ha quasi vent'anni non riesci ad accettare che è diventata una donna».

«Come posso accettarlo? Lei è la mia bambina. Lei sarà sembra la mia bambina che corre verso di me con le ginocchia sbucciate e, gli occhi pieni di lacrime, o che torna a casa con la sua prima A. Non importa se è al college o se ha un ragazzo, per me lei sarà sempre la mia piccola». Kate sospira, la sento sul mio petto, mi chino per guardarla, una lacrima scivola sul suo volto. «Cosa c'è?». Scuote la testa. «Kate», la incito.

«A volte mi chiedo cosa pensi mio padre di me, se è fiero di quello che faccio o se mi reputa una fallita. Lui non era e ancora ora non è come te, il nostro rapporto si è sempre basato sul silenzio o frasi banali, mai oltre lo stretto indispensabile, non siamo mai stati come te e Alexis». Le accarezzo la guancia arrossata. «Forse non sarei nemmeno in grado di aprirmi in quel modo a lui, però a volte mi manca, sai?». La stringo forte a me, quando allento la presa, lei mi stringe più forte. Ha bisogno di me. La sollevo, e la faccio sedere sulle mie gambe, le cingo la vita, mi tiene stretto a sé, ha bisogno di quel contatto. Il suo respiro è lento vicino al mio orecchio. «Promettimi che i nostri figli un giorno non avranno questi dubbi, promettimi che saranno fieri di noi».

«Te lo prometto» Sorrido all'idea di vedere urlare per casa delle piccole Kate mentre Alexis si arrabbia perché non riesce a studiare. «Nei loro occhi ci vedranno come degli eroi forti, saggi, che non conoscono la paura, senza capire che saranno loro a essere dei piccoli eroi stati mandati per salvarci».

«Ne sei sicuro?». Annuisco. «Non ci odieranno?».

«Certo che ci odieranno, e più di una volta, ma mai veramente, solo per orgoglio. Poi passerà». Le accarezzo i capelli. «Ci manderanno al diavolo. Ci diranno che siamo i genitori peggiori del mondo e poi... poi torneranno da noi e ci abbracceranno, ci diranno che ci vogliono bene e tutto ciò che è stato prima, sarà dimenticato, perché il fatto che loro sono di nuovo lì con noi sarà l'unica cosa che conta».

«Rick, sono incinta». Sorrido e annuisco. «Lo sapevi?». Annuisco di nuovo. «Ma come?».

«La temeraria Kate Beckett non ha problemi ad affrontare a mani nude tre uomini armati, ma ha paura di cosa penseranno dei bambini? E poi ieri ti ho visto buttare via i caffè che ti ho portato». Ride. Dio quanto amo il suo sorriso. «E non vedo l'ora di avere una mini te correre per casa».

«O mini te. In ogni caso sarà un mini Castle e questo mi spaventa», dice ridendo con il viso appoggiato al mio petto. «Ma sarà stupendo con te al mio fianco».

Kate sta togliendo le ultime cose da dentro degli scatoloni anonimi.

La guardo appoggiato allo stipite della porta, sono stranamente silenzioso, mi accorgo solo ora di cosa sta succedendo, mia figlia è nella culla e Kate è diventata mamma, pur continuando a tenere la sua pistola.

Nikki è bella. Kate è bella. Mi sento quasi a disagio ad entrare nella stanza con loro due, ma non posso stare loro lontano, il mio cuore ne soffrirebbe.

Alexis sta mantenendo la sua promessa di tornare a casa ogni volta che le è possibile, adora la sua sorellina.

Finalmente siamo una famiglia.

Mi chino su Nikki, le sistemo il suo coniglietto di peluche regalatogli da Esposito e Ryan, e lei ride senza denti.

Però è negli occhi di mia figlia che vedo il riflesso di chi sono e di chi sarò, in quegli occhi verdi come quelli di Kate vedo il mio futuro con lei. Con Nikki.


End file.
